A Walk in the Night
by Yuuram88
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Yaoi. Tyson is taking walk at night when someone unexpected shows up leading to something even more unexpected.


**A Walk in the Night**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Beyblade. Warning Yaoi!

This fic is dedicated to Kandy because I know how much she loves vampire fics.

I felt the blood running down my throat warming me inside and making me feel alive. It pumped through my veins filling my senses. I looked at the victim lying within my arms knowing I took an innocent human life but it was for the sake of surviving. I laid the person on the ground and carried on walking mindlessly.

I stopped suddenly sensing I was not alone though realizing the presence was a vampire like me. I turned towards the direction they were standing at. The unknown figure slowly headed towards me the shadows of the trees hiding their features. As the other came closer I recognized him immediately. He was a friend of mine and the royal prince of the vampires.

"You shouldn't be wandering around at night," he spoke in low voice.

"Humph, I'm not a little child Kai or have you forgotten that I can walk and talk at the same time." I retorted.

He gave me a stern look though didn't say anything and started walking away from me. I just stood there watching him but then realized I should be on my way so I walked in the opposite direction as him.

"Are you afraid to walk with me?" He asked smirking.

"Ha! Very funny your highness but I wish to walk alone." I glared heatedly at him.

He gave me a hard look while he walked back to me grabbing me by the wrist making me walk beside him. I threw him a dirty look though stayed quiet as he spoke up.

"Stop trying to be so proud Tyson," he stated calmly.

I refused to reply since I knew he wanted me to take the bait but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I walked faster not wanting to walk along side him. However he appeared right in front of me making me bump into him.

"What the hell was that for?" I shot angrily.

He stood there not saying anything slowly getting on my nerves. Suddenly he leaned down to me ear and whispered teasingly.

"Your anger intrigues me never met anyone like you before."

I felt a shiver run down my spine but I ignored it. As I came back to my senses I noticed how close we were so I pulled away from him immediately. I shot him an accusing look while he grinned at my discomfort.

"You're cute when you squirm." He said slyly.

I blushed hating myself for being so weak especially in the presence of Kai. I looked down trying to hide my face from him. I heard the soft crunch of his foot steps coming closer to me. He took a hold of my chin staring into my eyes with his intense violet ones.

"I won't do anything to hurt you so stop looking so stressed. Anyways I wouldn't have the heart to hurt you Tyson cause I care about you more than I should."

Tyson was stunned by his words but managed to give him a small smile.

"So I'm I to assume that you like me as more than a friend." Tyson said grinning evilly.

Kai didn't respond crossing his arms across his chest. Tyson pouted at him for being his stubborn, arrogant self.

"Oh come on stopping being such a sour puss." Tyson whined.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he appeared behind Tyson. He leaned his head down once again as he lightly caressed Tyson's neck with his fangs. Tyson gave a low moan of pleasure at the action not expecting it at all.

"Does that answer your question?" Kai whispered seductively.

Tyson was too dazed to respond so he just nodded his head as he turned around facing Kai. He gazed up at Kai slowly lifting his head to plant his lips against his. Kai countered by wrapping one of his hands around Tyson's waist and the other around his neck deepening the kiss. Tyson opened his mouth letting Kai explore his mouth as their tongues clashed in a heated battle. They continued for awhile longer before their need for oxygen became too great. Breathing heavily they stared at each other not saying a word though words weren't needed preferring to stay silent and enjoy the moment.

"We should head back, dawn is slowly approaching and we don't want to be caught." Kai warned softly.

Tyson gave him another pout but agreed anyway. Wrapping his arms around Tyson with his cape Kai teleported them away into the night as the first signs of the suns rays peaked over the horizon.

**Owari**

Hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of it. Thank You!


End file.
